Ulrich Kuster (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Assassin, Criminal, Musician | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | First = Captain America Comics #7 | Death = Captain America Comics #7 | HistoryText = The Fiddler was a Nazi operative whom learned the means of killing using his violin. Through its high pitch tune, it could cause pain or madness before shattering a human beings eardrums. It could also be used to trigger off explosives while played on a certain vibrational frequency. He was sent to America where his operatives posed as butlers for prominent U.S. Senators who were against the Nazi regime in Germany. Meanwhile, the Fiddler set himself up as a popular violinist who would get radio play in the area. To this end, his spies planted bombs within the Senators' radios, making it so that they could only tune into the station that carried the broadcast of the Fiddler's performance. At a key moment during the show, the Fiddler hit his "Notes of Death", causing the correct vibration tone to cause the explosives to go off and kill the Senators in the resulting blast. These murders attracted the attention of Captain America and Bucky who suspected the Fiddler when in the audience of one of his performances at the time of another death. They forced one of the Fiddler's operatives to talk, and Cap sent Bucky ahead to capture the Fiddler. Bucky was captured by the Fiddler who attempted to kill the boy with his Notes of Death. However, Bucky had the forethought to plug his ears with cotton to block out the sound. Furious that his notes could not slay the boy, the Fiddler continued to play higher and higher notes until he became the victim of his own deadly talent; he would die just as Captain America burst in to rescue his side-kick. | Powers = | Abilities = The Fiddler was a master of the violin who had enough skill to hit high notes that were powerful enough to cause pain, madness, rupture eardrums, and cause death. He can also hypnotize a room full of people using his fiddle that leaves them emotionally drained. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Fiddler used a standard violin with no apparent special enhancements. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Fiddler had bombs planted that would be triggered by certain notes played on his violin. | Notes = | Trivia = * A similar violin using Nazi has been seen: The Mad Violinist. * Der Geiger is German for The Fiddler. * A similar character appears as the antagonist of the Spider-Man (1967) episode "Fiddler on the Loose". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Musicians